In The Darkness
by Simetra Kain
Summary: [Sora x Kairi] A young hero lost within the dark depths of his mind. Only one can save him from his insanity. 'Whenever you said my name, it would come out like the finest silk.' 'Sora... you'll never be in the darkness forever...'


This is the other half of the story to Finding My Light. This time, it's in Sora's point of view and his feelings/thoughts towards a certain scarlet haired angel.

**Disclaimer: Again, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix along with its characters. I just own the story. Sora x Kairi rocks!**

Thank you and enjoy reading minna-san!

Inspired by Nickelback – Far Away

Princess Io

* * *

**In The Darkness**

"_Sora! It's really you!"_

How long has it been since I've heard that voice call my name? That voice that could even make angel's envious of? Sometimes I wonder just how long time has passed since I've seen you're beautiful face…

Your full pouted lips the light shade of coral, your long scarlet tresses that tickle your soft cheeks. Everything about you from head to toe has always made my knees turn to jelly, daring to fall to the ground before you.

"_This is real…"_

When my hands wrapped around your back, they felt on fire, coming in contact with the coolness of your skin. Maybe you couldn't tell before because you were too excited to see me, but when I saw you, my heart raced to unbelievable speeds.

It felt it was going to burst out of my chest and tell you what I was thinking when I saw you once more. I guess that goes with the fact that teenage hormones can definitely possess you in every way. They make you do things that you or I would never want to admit doing in the wide open, but instead behind closed doors.

Well, that's what happened, at least in my dream I had of you last night. Yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about you even if I wanted to. To take my hands and run them down every inch of your skin and flowing hair.

I've desired you now Kairi, it's like a disease that can't be cured without your cool touch upon my heated skin. These dreams haunt me each night, with different scenarios, but the same ending every time. I would wake up, my tank top sticking against my chest like a second skin, and a painful feeling underneath the sheets.

Some nights, in my dreams we're on the beach of Destiny Islands enjoying each other's company and sharing a few laughs. Of course, one thing led to another and before you know it, both of us are only clad in our underwear, not giving a care to rest of the world.

Our only witness was the divine moonlight that watched our love blossom each passing minute. You would always say the same things to me in each dream I have of you…And I to you.

"_Sora…I love you."_

"_Kairi, my goddess, my angel. I love you."_

"_Show me how much you love me…Sora…"_

No matter how many times I force myself to wake up, I can't. Some would call me sick, others would say uncontrollably hormonal. Truthfully, I don't know anymore, because I have always had a strange feeling you would dream of me the same way I would dream about you.

That endless dream of desiring your body, kissing every inch and earning soft moans and gasps in return. It was all so perfect, this dark curse placed upon me to lust for everything you can offer.

Even when I would pass by you and our shoulders would brush on the way to where we were going, those dreams would flash before me. Whenever you said my name, it would come out like the finest silk. It's like I can no longer become the sweet and innocent Sora you knew since childhood.

I'm now a young man of seventeen, knowing what makes the world go 'round and admitting what I want; whether it's power, money, or to straight out have you within my grasp.

It's funny now, when I look back at how I would blush at the smallest of affection I felt towards you when I would travel about the connected worlds. Like that time in Halloween Town after Jack, Donald, Goofy and I had defeated Dr. Finkelstein's experiment.

When I saw the way Jack and Sally were in love with one another and began dancing, I thought of you and I dancing in their place. It was amazing, to remember your bubbly laugh whenever I would do silly or clumsy things. Or your smile that could bring even the sun to shine upon my darkest days of depression.

There had even been that time in the Underworld during my second visit. After Hercules had rescued Meg from the pits of lost souls, something that he said to me was quite, earth shattering in my mind. _"People always do crazy things when they're in love."_

It was interesting to me, because the thought of you never left my mind when I went searching for both you and Riku.

I thought at that time indications of my love for you were a bit strange and embarrassing, but no more. Right when I have everything under control, ironically I lose my so-called "control" and end up trying to block out my demons screaming in my head.

"_Take her…"_

"_You know you want to…"_

"_No use denying it…"_

They all corner me; offering something impossible to say no to. You stand there warm and welcoming with open arms, yet with no idea how much power I hold over you. The demons within my mind that hold my normal side captive, threaten to unleash my Heartless form to claim what's rightfully mine.

I too, would want nothing more than to kiss those seductive lips and spend many nights with you. But I'm more aware of your safety than fulfilling my whims.

This internal battle I fight each day and night is what keeps you smiling and away from my demons that lust for you. Perhaps one day, I will have the ability to completely suppress them so they can never harm you. That way, you can see the real me who loves you, and not the Heartless that will only satisfy itself.

"_Sora! Let's take the raft and go. Just the two of us… Just kidding!"_

"_Sora… Don't ever change."_

Thinking back on what you said to me always made me laugh. Fourteen…such an age where I wouldn't know that anyone (let alone you) to have a crush on me even if you had it written on your forehead. How interesting, to say for me to never change.

I wish it were true, if I hadn't had to give up my heart to free yours and transforming myself into a Heartless. But no worries, that'll never happen again…

I may be trapped in the dark abyss, but I know that when I reach out to you I'll get out safe and sound. Heh, that's one thing that I truly love about you Kairi. That you would do anything to be with me, and I would do so for you also.

I hope that someday soon, I can tell you that I love you. But I will when the demons disappear…

"_Sora… You'll never be in the darkness forever…"_

* * *

A word from the author…

Wowee! Yet another Kingdom Hearts fic completed! Maybe I'll write more in the future. And yes, that last quote is what I have Roxas telling Sora. Just like the quote from Finding My Light where Sora is telling Roxas that he found his light: Namine.

Top of Form


End file.
